


WhiteRose First Date

by Bear_776



Series: First Date [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A/U, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Dates, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_776/pseuds/Bear_776
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have their first dateCollege A/U





	WhiteRose First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in my First Date series. None of them are connected. They might all take place in the college A/U. I don't know yet.

Weiss looked at herself in the mirror, again. She couldn’t decide what to wear. In her huge closet, she had nothing to wear. Nothing that suited for this occasion. She sighed and was half tempted to cancel the entire thing. She was surprised when her best friend, Ruby, asked her on a date. All that she was told was to be ready on Thursday by 6pm. Nothing else. Nothing on what to wear or what to expect. But knowing the younger girl, it would be something loud and chaotic. 

Weiss looked at the clothes all around her and sighed. She fell down on her bed and looked at her phone. It was already 4:10. She didn’t have time to mope. She had to find something to wear. But she still lay there. Weiss looked at her phone and smiled. The lock screen was a picture of her and her other friends. This was before Pyrrha dead in a car accident. Ruby and Nora had whip cream on their noses. Ren, Nora’s boyfriend, was smiling at the two. Weiss talking with her friend, Blake. Blake was leaning against Yang, her girlfriend. Yang was playing with Blake’s hair and teasing Jaune. Jaune was laughing. Pyrrha was the one taking the photo. It was their first year of school and instantly clicked. 

Weiss looked at the clock again and cursed. It was already 5:30. She got out of her bed and grabbed a random outfit. She hoped it would work for any type of date, except a fancy dinner. But that doesn’t seem like Ruby’s style. She put on her grey skinny jeans, white crop top, white jacket and gray boots. She fixed her hair and was almost done with her makeup when there was a knock on her door. Weiss looked one more time in the mirror and smiled. This was going to work. 

She walked out of her room and opened her door. It was Ruby. Ruby was there with a huge smile. She was wearing black pants, a black long sleeve, a red jacket, and black boots. It was still cold and seemed like Weiss choose the right outfit for their date. 

“Hey, Weiss. You look great. I mean you look great all the time. But you look really great tonight. Not that you look horrible all the other times,” Ruby rambled. It would seem Weiss wasn’t the only one nervous for this date. 

“Thank you, Ruby. Should we get going,” Weiss said, with a smile. 

“Yeah, it’s a bit of a walk. Come on, you’re going to love it,” Ruby said, grabbing Weiss’ hand and pulling her out of the apartment. Weiss barely had the time to grab her purse and lock the door. Soon they were outside and Ruby was walking towards the forest near their school. 

“I hope you like it. I didn’t know what to do. I should have planned it out before asking you, but I’m impulsive. You always tell me to think things through, but I was so excited. I finally worked up the courage to ask and couldn’t wait,” Ruby said. A small blush was forming on her cheeks and she refused to look at Weiss.

“Maybe next time, I’ll plan the date,” Weiss said. This made Ruby stop and turn. She looked at Weiss and smiled. She turned back around. Ruby went back to leading Weiss through the forest. 

The next they stopped, it was because they have reached their destination. It was the clearing, they had met. There was rose petals, red and white, all around the area. On the floor was a blanket. There was also a cooler and a basket. There were lights all around the area and Weiss could feel the tears in her eyes. No one has ever done anything so romantic. She had dates before, but they were always going to the movies or out to eat. Nothing like this. 

“You don’t like. We could always do something else,” Ruby said. 

Weiss turned to her and smiled. She was expecting a party or bowling or something loud, but this was perfect. Just the two of them. “Ruby, this. This is perfect. Thank you.” 

“You like it. I knew how much you hated going to movies on dates and everything, so I decided to go with something quiet,” Ruby exclaimed. She was bouncing on her feet and smiling. 

Weiss smiled and lead Ruby over to the blanket and started to go through the cooler and basket. She smiled, seeing her favorite cake and other favorite foods. She pulled all the stuff out and the two girls settled in for the evening. 

They stayed out for two hours, enjoying the food and each other company. They picked up their mess and left hand in hand. It was a wonderful night for the both of them. They were both thinking what took so long for them to get together. 

Ruby dropped Weiss at her apartment and smiled at her. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Weiss.” 

“It was lovely, Ruby. Next time, I’ll the date,” Weiss said. 

“You’re much better at planning things,” Ruby said. It was a little awkward after, but Ruby looked at Weiss and decided to go for it. She gave a little kiss to Weiss’ lips. 

Weiss responded by pulling Ruby closer and giving Ruby a proper kiss. Once the two left the kiss, they were smiling. They were still holding onto each other, when Ruby said “I have to go. I have class in the morning.” 

“Yes, I’ll see you after,” Weiss said. She gave one more kiss to Ruby and had to force herself to go to her apartment. Ruby walked to her own and smiled. Tonight was a good night. She couldn’t wait to tell her sister. Weiss was thinking the same thing.


End file.
